


Von Monsunen und Regenschirmen

by FuckingBeetlejuice



Category: Die Ärzte
Genre: Bela hat ne kleine Schwester bei den Nichtschwimmern, Farin ist Übungsleiter, Farin trägt SEHR kurze Hosen, M/M, bela ist ein sehr homosexueller jugendlicher, es gibt einen ganz kurzen nsfw moment denk ich, rod wird erwähnt und ist eine art innere stimme von BEla? aber er ist auch real
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingBeetlejuice/pseuds/FuckingBeetlejuice
Summary: Bela muss seine kleine Schwester abholen und wird von ihrem sehr attraktiven Trainer gefragt, ob er ihn nach Hause fahren kann..





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Es geht hier ausschließlich um die Bühnenfiguren Bela B und Farin Urlaub. Katja ist mehr oder weniger OC. Viel Spaß!

Bela fläzte sich in den unbequemem Bistrostuhl und schaute aus dem großen Fenster in die Halle hinein, wo die Nichtschwimmer in eine Reihe tappelten und, mehr oder weniger aufmerksam, dem Trainer zuhörten, der in der Luft herumfuchtelte. Dann gab der ältliche, etwas untersetzte Mann mit Geheimratsecken größer als Belas CD-Sammlung, viereckige Holzbretter aus und ließ die Kinder ins Wasser springen. Zu sagen, das sich Bela langweilte war untertrieben. Er würde lieber zuhause sitzen und The Cure hören, oder Kiss, aber seine Eltern hatten ihn ja gezwungen, seine kleine Schwester zum Training zu bringen und wieder abzuholen. 

Er war schon im Konsum um die Ecke gewesen, um seiner Schwester ein Fruchtsaftpäckchen und einen Pfannkuchen* zu kaufen, für nach dem Schwimmen, aber das war jetzt auch schon mindestens zehn Minuten her und er hatte nichts zu tun und wollte sich auch auf keinen Fall mit den Eltern der anderen Kinder unterhalten, die gerade ihre Kinder in den Himmel lobten. Da schaute er doch lieber den Kleinen beim Nicht-Ertrinken zu. 

Es war nicht so, das er seine Schwester nicht gern abholte, das tat er gern, aber die gesamte Stunde in einem kleinen, stickigen Raum vor einem Aussichtsfenster sitzen? Lieber nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. 

In dem Moment winkte der Trainer jemanden zu sich. Bela war verwirrt, er hatte gedacht er tat das allein. Hastig kam ein hochgewachsener Junge mit blondem Haar durchs Bild geeilt und schaute den Trainer an. Er trug ein weißes T-Shirt mit dem Vereinsnamen auf den Rücken gedruckt und unglaublich kurze Hosen, die seine ebenfalls unglaublich langen Storchenbeine enthüllten. Die Kinder begannen sofort mit ihm zu reden. Er beugte sich zu Katja runter und sie zeigte aufgeregt auf Bela hinter dem Glas. Der Junge drehte sich überrascht um und begann das strahlendste Grinsen zu grinsen das Bela je gesehen hatte. Dann hob er eine Hand und winkte zierlich. 

Bela blieb die Spucke weg. Rod würde jetzt die Augen verdrehen und ihn verschwörerisch angrinsen und ihn sanft in die Richtung schieben, in der die Person stand, die Bela den Kopf verdreht hatte. Aber glücklicherweise war Rod nicht hier, sonst hätte er jetzt über Belas trancehaftes Zurückgewinke gelacht. 

Den Rest der Schwimmstunde saß Bela sehr aufmerksam vor der Scheibe und versuchte möglichst unauffällig, den Jungen zu beobachten, wie er gutgelaunt den Kindern half die richtige Haltung einzunehmen. Bela starrte ihm DEFINITIV NICHT auf den Arsch. Sowas würde er nie tun.   
Schließlich näherte sich die Stunde dem Ende und Bela trabte den Eltern hinterher in die Jungsumkleide, wo er fix seine Stiefel unter eine Bank stellte und barfuß in die Schwimmhalle schlurfte, peinlichst darauf bedacht, nicht in irgendwelche Haare auf dem Boden zu treten, das war sein Albtraum. 

Katja kam ihm innen schon entgegen, mit dem Jungen im Schlepptau, der den Stapel Holzbretter trug. Es war sehr schwierig für Bela in diesem Moment nicht rot anzulaufen und ihn anzustottern, als er ihn noch mal strahlend angrinste: “Hi, ick bin Jan, ick helf hier aus. Sach ma, Katja hat jesacht das du mit’m Auto da bist und da wollt ick fragen ob du ihr mich mitnehmen könnt, weil meine Mutti hat mir abgesacht und ick will nicht in der Sintflut da draußen heim laufen?” Da sah sich Bela nicht nur mit einem bittenden Blick, von Katja, sondern gleich zweien, einem von Katja und einem von Jan konfrontiert. Er konnte quasi gar nicht anders als ein atemloses “Ja!” hauchen. 

“Danke, dit is echt super. Ick werd’ mich mit duschen beeilen.” Grinste der Blondschopf dankbar und huschte an den beiden vorbei. Sofort begann Katja nahtlos auf ihn einzuquasseln und er nickte immer wieder oder stellte eine Frage, die einen weiteren fröhlichen Redeschwall auslöste. Bela sammelte ihre Badesachen zusammen und scheuchte die Fünfjährige schließlich in die Dusche, bevor er sich daran machte, wieder zusammenzupacken und sich dann gegen den Eingang des Duschraums lehnte, mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter, um auf seine kleine Schwester zu warten. 

Schließlich, nachdem Bela zwei Mal fast erstickte, einmal weil Jan in den Duschraum huschte, einmal weil er in ein Handtuch gewickelt rauskam, tapste ihm Katja entgegen und sie tauschten Duschgel gegen Handtuch. 

Irgendwann, zehn Minuten später, standen sie zu dritt im Vorraum der Schwimmhalle und Bela schnürte seine Schuhe zu Ende. Jan hatte recht, es schüttete wie aus Eimern und Kannen, es regnete junge Hunde, es war ein Monsun und im Hintergrund konnte man, wenn man ganz genau hinhörte Tokio Hotel hören. Dann zauberte Jan einen kleinen Regenschirm aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke und grinste Bela unschuldig an, als er sagte, das sie sich wohl zu dritt darunterquetschen mussten. Katja schüttelte heftig den Kopf und kramte das Regencape, das ihre Mutter wohl vor Ewigkeiten in die Schwimmtasche gepackt hatte, hervor, zog es an und rannte dann vor, um wohl noch in Pfützen herumzuspringen. 

 

Jan hob mit entschuldigender Miene beide Schultern, sah aber nicht wirklich so aus als ob es ihm leidtat. Bela grinste jetzt zurück und folgte dem Trainer seiner kleinen Schwester aus dem Gebäude, der den Schirm öffnete. Elegant wie ein Pottwal quetschte er sich neben den hochgewachsenen Jugendlichen der prompt seinen Arm mit Belas verschränkte. “Reine Vorsicht, wir wollen ja nicht, das du krank wirst. Die Kleene hat mir erzählt, das du da echt anfällig für bist.” Schmunzelte Jan jetzt und schaute ihn kurz darauf fragend an. “Wo steht ihr?”

Bela nickte zu einem zerbeulten grünen Toyota, der aussah, als hätte er schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, nahm jedes Bisschen Mut zusammen, das er in seinem Körper finden konnte, dann blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Jan. Er musste seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken legen, aber das war ihm schnuppe. Er hatte entschieden, das er Katja jetzt doch öfter abholen würde. Wenn er Rod morgen davon erzählte, würde dieser ihm anerkennen auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen “Siehste? So schwer ist das nicht.” 

“Sag mal Jan, willst du vielleicht zum Essen bleiben?”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Eigentlich wollte ich den Hund Ulrike Meinhof nennen, war mir dann aber doch zu heftig.

Bela lag verträumt auf seinem Bett und starrte an der Decke. Er hatte sich heute morgen mit Farin getroffen, sie waren im Park mit dem Hund spazieren gegangen, weil Farin gerade auf diesen aufpasste. Farin trug ein Bauhaus T-Shirt und kurze Hosen, die seine langen Storchenbeine zur Geltung brachten, und als Bela die Tür öffnete und ihn dort stehen sah, schief grinsend und die Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend, konnte er nicht anders, als wortlos da zu stehen und ihn anzustarren, als wäre er das schönste was er je gesehen hätte. War ja auch so.

Farin hatte sich runtergebeugt um Bela zur Begrüßung zu umarmen und lehnte sich kurz gegen ihn, zufrieden seufzend. “Hi Bela.” Nuschelte der C-Trainer in Ausbildung ein ganz klein wenig verlegen und winkte Belas Mutter und Katja, bevor er Belas Hand nahm und ihn hinter sich her führte. Zusammen holten sie Karl Marx, den Hund, von Farin ab.

Dann hatten sie Karl zurück gebracht und Farin hatte Bela ganz Gentleman-like zu Currywurst mit Pommes eingeladen. Als sie im warmen Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne vor dem Kiosk saßen und Bela Farin Sachen für seine Prüfung abfragte, hatte sich der blonde Junge vorgebeugt und Bela, zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie sich kannten, unglaublich schüchtern und verlegen angeguckt.

“Bela, ick muss dir wat sagen.” Flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme. Bela schmolz dahin. “Du bist schwanger?” Fragte er dann, grinsend. Farin verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann griff er nach Belas Händen und fing an, nervös mit seinen Daumen über die Handrücken zu streichen, Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Er schluckte.

“Also.. in den letzten paar Monaten.. seitdem wir uns kennen gelernt ham’, kann es sein, dass ick.. naja, um es anders zu sagen, ick, ick kann dich sehr gut leiden, ick mein, mehr als einen Freund und ditte.. es ist komplett verständlich wenn du dit, nich’ so siehst, also.. Ick denk’ das ick dich liebe.” So sprudelte es geradezu aus Farin heraus und Belas Augen wurden immer größer während er das faszinierende Gesicht vor ihm betrachtete.

Ganz langsam hob er seine, noch immer von Farin umschlossenen, Hände und legte sie auf Farins Wangen, zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter. “Ich dich auch, Farin.” Flüsterte er, während sich ihre Nasen fast berührten und er den hektischen Atem des anderen auf seiner Wange spürte und drückte seine Lippen vorsichtig auf Farins.

 

Als Bela in seinem Bett liegend daran dachte, begannen seine Lippen wieder zu kribbeln, dabei war es schon mindestens eine Stunde her, das Farin ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte, mit einem Kuss verabschiedete und in die finstere Nacht entschwand, eine große Figur im entfernten Straßenlicht.

Rod wird ausflippen, wenn Bela ihm das erzählt.

**Author's Note:**

> *Berliner. Krapfen. Teigware gefüllt mit Marmelade, Pflaumemus oder Konfitüre.


End file.
